The present invention relates to integrated circuit (IC) chips, and more particularly relates to such chips having micro-electro-mechanical-systems (MEMS) included thereon, and even more particularly relates to hermetic packaging of such MEMS.
In the past, MEMS have been included on chips for numerous reasons, and MEMS have provided much functionality.
While use of the MEMS on chips has some beneficial aspects, it does have serious drawbacks. The MEMS become damaged during conventional wafer processing steps and as a result, they are typically bonded to a chip individually at the chip level. This chip level processing of MEMS is time consuming and relatively expensive.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved IC chips having MEMS thereon and for improved methods of manufacturing the same.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hermetic MEMS chip package.
It is a feature of the present invention to include a hermetic cap bonded to a wafer containing numerous chips with MEMS thereon.
It is an advantage of the present invention to eliminate the need for capping of MEMS individually at the chip level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for self-test capability of MEMS.
It is another feature of the present invention to include piezo-resistive pressure sensor for sensing pressure around the MEMS.
It is another advantage of the present invention to sense a pressure change as a result of a hermetic packaging failure.
The present invention is a hermetic MEMS chip package and method for processing the same, which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features and achieve the already articulated advantages.
Accordingly, the present invention is a hermetic MEMS chip package and method which includes providing a hermetic cap over a wafer containing numerous MEMS chips thereon.